gods_game_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Montari
Montari is a werewolf placed into God's Game as the sole enemy of vampires. History Montari belonged to the Snowflake tribe in Antarctica. He is the descendant of no one special that belonged to the group, but was always treated well due to his looks of royalty. It was usually only people of a higher rank that spoke well to him or suck-ups trying to gain respect. Others were jealous of Montari's human form and how he also looked beautiful when he transformed into a wolf. One day, Montari was roaming through the woods in his wolf form in search for a meal for his tribe. He came upon a hunter and turned away as soon as their eyes met to show mercy. This tribe did not attack humans, that would be stupid. That did not stop the man from shooting Montari's right eye, causing him to yelp in pain and scurry back to his tribe. When the bullet was removed from his eye, there was no use. It would not heal and they had to remove his eye in whole. The loss of Montari's missing eye caused people to stop talking so highly of him. It's as if that one eye made him beautiful in the first place, even though it did not. It was the mixture of gaining a flaw and falling into the "traps" of a human. This did not change Montari's personality whatsoever, for he did not really care about his image in the first place. He usually ignored them and disliked suck-ups. He was pissed about losing his eye though. Montari died of old age and was not murdered. He was born into this new world that Cadet made as a werewolf with instinct, but no memories of his past life. It's odd. He remembered everything about himself, even the hunter, but never the tribe or anything around it. Personality Montari is a very mysterious man, with his odd smiles and one eye, combined with his heavy use of sarcasm and mocking politeness, make it very difficult to discern his thoughts. Many find his demeanor and appearance rather unsettling. Montari seems to be fully aware of the effect he has on others and more than once has been seen toying with people's emotional states. He pretends to be very calm and serious under the presence of a stranger. It does not take long to uncover his true personality, since it is so fun to mess with others; making it hard to hold in. He is actually somewhat of a flirt and when he decides to show off his flirtatious ways, it's nearly impossible to tell if he's joking or not. Human Appearance Montari is easily seen to be a werewolf. Seeing as though he has white wolf ears to match his hair, you'd have to be stupid to not notice, but they only appear from time to time. When his ears appears, there will also be blue face paint that show up as well, showing that he came from a tribe. His right eyelid is always closed because he doesn't have a right eye at all. Someone shot him in the eye when he was in wolf form and he had to remove it. He wears tribal armor with shades of blue and white for the rest, covering a shikakushō. This gives great PROTECTION over his human body and does not get destroyed when he turns into a wolf. The armor and shikakushō fade away together and fade in together depending on forms. Wolf appearance When he transforms, he becomes a large Arctic wolf with a blue hue on his fur. The eyes of his wolf form are the same as his in human form. It is described as enormous, as tall as a horse, but thicker and much more MUSCULAR, with dagger-like incisors, and a grisly snarl like a prolonged crack of thunder. His wolf form was even mistaken for a "polar bear". Plot WIP Abilities Montari is able to spawn out clones of any being that he wishes, even from his own imagination. They appear out of the empty hole that his is right eye socket. The clones appear out mystified, but soon they have perfect shape, mass, and feel. They are half as strong as he is and cannot turn into wolves. Each clone that appears is a fraction weaker as the previous clone. The clones cannot disobey him and will preform tasks out of his mouth. They can only disappear if they are destroyed, brought back to their owner, their owner is knocked out, or the owner is killed. Quotes * "Sleeping for long periods of time underground is not good for your health." - To Montrelle. Trivia * Montari's personality was supposed to be a mixture of Izaya Orihara and Gin Ichimaru, but the creator sees his personality close to Shizuo Heiwajima for some odd reason. Gallery Monatari 2.PNG Montari 3.jpg Montari 4.jpg Montari 5.jpg|Montari's wolf form Montari 6.jpg Montari 7.jpg Montari 8.jpg Montari 9.png Category:Werewolf Category:Characters Category:Player